


Candle's Lights

by Angelscythe



Series: Conniel Week [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cinnamon ship, Conniel, Conniel Challenge, Conniel Week, Could they be happy forever, I Blame Tumblr, I love them so much, M/M, OMG Love win, Sad parts but I love that, They'll give me diabete, on a date, so cute I'm dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: In Hank's basement, it's pretty cold and Daniel start to cuddle with Connor. Thought, the past is still there, lurking around.





	Candle's Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: All the characters belongs to Quantic Dream and there creator. Thanks to them to push that awesome game in my life. Conniel’s week concept is from the-immortal-chair (https://conniel-challenges.tumblr.com/post/177272044282/conniel-week-the-first-conniel-week-i-am) so thanks to them for that awesome opportunity.  
> Let’s love CONNIEL!  
> PS: English is not my native language and I’ve dyslexia. I hope you’ll love it! Enjoy!
> 
> PPS: You can read it without having read the previous part but I think it'll better to

The candle’s lights casted on Daniel’s face made him more beautiful than he already was. The red and orange dancing in his light blue eyes with a bit of grey. It was sumptuous. Even more awesome because his hair seemed to be gold with those highlights. Even is LED seemed to have a brand new color.

It was beautiful, awesome. He could see the lights playing in his face for hours.

And they even were in cozy clothes. Hank called that pajama when he gave the nice outfits to them. They changed quickly in the bathroom, one after the other, then they pushed the bed and Hank opened the hatch. Even if the Lieutenant tried to switch the light on, that didn’t work so he found candles and matches, well he had a lot of matches from _Jimmy’s bar_ , and he used a torch to help them to make a nice nest in there. He offered them a lot of covers and pillow but the place was still pretty wet and smelly. Connor was a RK800, made to find anything and his sense were higher than any Human; Daniel was a PL600, made to be able to detect smoke, gas emission or anything that could hurt his family in short time. For them, it was hell…

But Connor could find joy in this face looking him in that cold place.

As they were Deviant, they could feel that cold. Any machine will have problem with too much cold, or too much warm, but Daniel _felt_ it. Like it was an error in his program. He couldn’t blame Hank to don’t bring heater or something because he did already a lot. Daniel had talked to Connor about Markus, the changes in Detroit and everything he needed to know. Since he gave his live for him, it was the least he could do. If their place were switched, Connor would certainly offer the truth and the news to him.

Well… If the places were switched, he would probably hate Connor.

He was ready to hate him when he understood he’ll die because he trusted him. But Connor gave to him the best present he never received.

Sorry Emma.

Seeing Daniel folds his arms, rubbed them, Connor spread an arm.

“You want to…” he offered.

“Thank you.” Daniel approached a bit of him and pressed against his chest.

The arms around him make him smile a bit. He really smiled when he received a kiss in his hairs. Connor became bold. That didn’t bother Daniel who looked the candles’ lights dancing in the dark.

“Didn’t think it’ll be so nice to be trap with you in a basement,” Daniel laughed.

“Same. But after the roof and the Junkyard, it’s maybe the best place we visited together!”

“The roof was nice. There was a pool on it!” the blond countered.

“Yes, but there was a dead body on it.”

“You attach to much importance to the details,” the PL600 smiled.

Connor couldn’t help but laugh. Even if he squeezed the other Android against him. He saw a bit of sadness in his beautiful eyes where the fire was still dancing.

“Do you regrets?”

“Of course.” Daniel bent his head. “I even went to that man family, the one in the pool, to apologize. Captain Allen didn’t want to, he said it was dangerous, but I wanted to… I killed that man, that was bad. I didn’t want to do that, I was afraid and…” He bite his lower lips.

“How they reacted?” Connor asked, hugging him softly.

“Bad. They tried to kill me.” He tried to laugh to relax the atmosphere but it was bitter, sad.

The brown hugged him and rubbed his back.

“Don’t force yourself. I want you to feel good.” Connor pressed his face against his, their forehead rubbing a bit. “When I linked with you, I saw why you did that to the Phillips. I saw how this man acted with you, with his woman and how you couldn’t stand the little girl to be hurt.”

“I needed to protect Emma. Let her be save. Be sure she’ll have a childhood. She loved me so much. And I loved her so much.” Daniel touched on of the candle, didn’t dare to look the RK800. “When you saw… When you linked to me… did you think, in the end, you were right to protect me?”

Connor looked him. If he still had his coin, he would play with it because the subject was very sensitive. For both of them.

If he hadn’t kill himself to protect Daniel, maybe he could have done his work and prevent the Deviancy to become so awful.

Now, feeling Deviant, being Deviant, he thought it was a good thing but… not like Markus was doing it. Yes, they needed to say they were alive, wanted to be free but rising a kind of revolution, even pacific, it was hard. Dangerous. And too many Androids, and Humans, had die for that cause…

“I knew I were right to protect you at the right exact moment I decided I wanted to protect you. Even if I’d took the bullet. Even I’d die…”

“Why?”

“I trusted you. When I saw you, I could tell you didn’t want to do any harm… You were lost. You needed help and someone to offer you a hand…”

Daniel looked him, silently. The candle didn’t have any importance now, all he saw, it was that man with who he was. With those lights, cuddle like that, they looked like an old couple in a cozy date but… it was more awful.

He wanted to say he needed it but he couldn’t. Not knowing Connor had sacrificed everything for him…

In the end, taking his outfit, his job, maybe his case… he hadn’t live for both of them. He had stolen his live like he had stolen those lives…

“The little girl… What happened to her?” Connor asked, looking him in the eyes.

When he saw those chestnut orbs, Daniel felt weird. Maybe even weirder than ever. Since Connor had saved his life, he always had some sort of feelings for him but they were burry in his mind. Deep.

“Emma?”

“Yes. You said _loved._ What happened to her? If you want to talk about it, of course…”

“Sometimes, I see her, when I go near her school to have a glimpse of her but I didn’t saw, meet, her since that day. All I know, it’s what Captain Allen said to me… Caroline is… She’s not mad but she’s not good. She needs help and she lived at her sister’s with Emma… Maybe they’ll institutionalize her. For a short time or…” Daniel closed his eyes. “I wanted to protect them. I just… fuck up everything. Sometimes, I ask myself if I should let him continue to hit them. If it wouldn’t be better if I could have run away with Emma or if… I died.”

Connor looked him with big wide eyes. Especially because, now, the candle were casting fire on a yellowish LED. He was worry for him.

He didn’t want to lose him.

“It seems like it would be better,” Daniel continued.

He didn’t let Hank took the gun and still could feel it against his thigh. Use it could be easy. And not in the way Hank would like. He wanted them to be safe. Alive.

Daniel rose the head and saw the RK800’s face.

“Sorry, I killed the atmosphere,” he said with a grimace.

“Really? I thought you were a killer. You’re so cute I’m dying,” Connor said to his ear.

Daniel opened widely his eyes, looked him dumbfounded then cracked a smile. He gave him a slight hit in the shoulder.

“You’re stupid!” he laughed.

“At least, you’re laughing,” Connor said with a smile.

The blond looked him, surprised. Then just rose his eyes to the flap in their ceiling. He wanted to say to him he was cute too but that looked stupid now.

What a situation!

They were there in an awful basement, tidy up too to look like they were in a date and he even couldn’t say to Connor he liked him. He felt stupid when he thought about it. As if he was a Princess in a castle saved by a wonderful knight. Well… He wasn’t exactly a Princess. Emma was his Princess. So he rather was the Dragon in this story but Connor was certainly not a donkey.

So… what could he do now?

Looking Connor again, he could see some flaw in his skins. Testimony of the bullets he took for him. The RK800 model was really better than PL600 because you needed to fix him for really longtime, or knew it, to see the scars below the skin. The smooth and clear skin.

Daniel rose his hand to touch Connor’s cheek, still cuddle in his arms because it was… well more comfortable. Even if he would be warm enough, he would be stay in his arms and hopped the other Android thought the same.

“I’m sorry for that,” he said, caressing the marks.

“It’s okay. I’ll do it anytime for you. Though… I want to stay with you.”

Connor didn’t say ‘forever’ but thought it. Very hard. So hard his cheek’s skin flickered under the fingers, showing not only the grey carcass but also the circuits and pieces… and connecting with the fingertips, glowing with blue. Daniel was overwhelmed by the feelings and he closed his eyes, letting his own feelings bond with Connor’s one.

It was so much the blond twitched and he felt Connor’s arms around him to keep him close.

_Please, don’t leave me_.

For the first time, Daniel could hear Connor’s voice in his head. In all his circuits. It was strange but also good.

_I won’t leave you._

Thought, he felt every of his feelings in him, every of his thoughts and didn’t know how to react to them.

“I sound look stupid,” Connor said, not looking him.

Daniel opened his eyes.

“Why?”

“I don’t know you since long but when I connected to you, in few seconds, I discovered so much about you. And even if I’ve the feeling I already know everything about you, I want to discover more and more. I saw how you became Deviant because you didn’t want to let Emma alone at the school and you stayed before the fence for hours… I love it. You’re so sweet.”

_You love her so much. She certainly was happy._

Daniel passed his arms around his neck and pressed his forehead against his, letting the skin disappear to feel more of him.

“I’m overwhelmed by your thought and your feeling and I want to discover you. Know you. Every inch and thought of yours.”

The PL600 felt a bit stupid when he realized Connor will know as much he liked him, as amazed by him.

“You’re perfect to me,” the brown said, feeling that thought.

He pressed a kiss on his nose then in each cheek.

“And you see, you make me die of love for you,” he muttered as the emotions, sentiments and every octet of him melt with Daniel’s one.

Then, as the blond smiled, their lips met, the skin fading away.

 


End file.
